Goodbye
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: WARNING Rated T for language and major character death. Trigger Warning This story contains suicidal actions and if you have any history whatsoever, I highly suggest you do not read this!
1. Chapter 1

"Enough!" Yang bursted out. "I've had enough of your bullshit! I have been dealing with it for five months! So, shut the hell up, _princess_!" Weiss stormed towards Yang with her fists clenched.

"How dare you! You're nothing but a rachet, dumbass blonde! So how _dare_ you, you filthy peasant!"

"Okay. That's enough. I don't want anyone to get hur-"

"No! If Yang wants to fight," Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and pointed it in Yang's direction. "Then I'm so ready!"

"Bring it, priss!" Yang cocked Ember Celica and held up her fists. Weiss lunged forward and Yang blocked her attack then fired off a few shots, missing every one. Weiss put up a shield of ice to protect herself as Yang fired more shots.

"Yang! Weiss! Enough!" Blake yelled from across the pavement, comforting Ruby. But the two girls wouldn't listen. Weiss flung herself into the night sky and used her dust to use the lock that she used on the large armor to keep it in place and used it on Yang. Yang tried to move her arms but couldn't budge. While still in the air, Weiss gave Yang a sinister smirk. Falling, Weiss aimed her rapier at Yang and lunged it into Yang's chest.

"Yaang!" Ruby cried as she ran to her sister. Weiss pulled her sword out and backed away and Yang fell to the ground, hard. Ruby fell to her knees to comfort her sister. Ruby held Yang's head in her hands and Yang choked on her own blood. "Don't leave me, Yang," Ruby sobbed. Blake slowly walked up behind Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ruby pressed her forehead against Yang's and cried.

"Ruby… she's… she's gone…" Blake stated quietly. Blake turned around to look at Weiss but she was gone. Ruby sat on the ground and screamed into the air.

"Weiss isn't going to get away with this!" Ruby stood up and ran into the direction Weiss went.

* * *

sorry about it being so short im working on it and im a little behind sorryy


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby finally caught up to Weiss and she was at the top of a building, on the edge, looking down at the street below her. Ruby walked towards her slowly with tears in her eyes. Not from fear, but from anger. Weiss turned around and was surprised to see Ruby standing there.

"Ruby… I'm sor-"

"No you're not," Ruby interrupted in anger. Ruby took out Crescent Rose and transformed it into scythe mode and aimed it at Weiss.

"Ruby. Please. I'm your best friend."

"And Yang was my fucking sister!" Ruby bursted out. Weiss lowered her head in shame as stray tears made marks on the rooftop from both girls' eyes.

"Don't worry, Ruby. You won't have to deal with me anymore," Weiss stated as she turned around and faced the street again. Taking a step forward, she fell immediately. Ruby ran to the edge and looked down to find Weiss in a chill worthy position that no human being could survive. Weiss was dead. Ruby turned around and walked back to campus. As she arrived on campus, she noticed something was laying next to Yang. She sprinted to the object fell to her knees and hugged it tightly.

"No… No!"


	3. Chapter 3

She hugged Blake tighter and tighter and tears poured out of her eyes. She looked down and noticed there was blood on Gambol Shroud and there was a gaping hole in the middle of her stomach. Yang. Blake. Weiss. They're all gone. Ruby heard footsteps behind her so she pulled out Crescent Rose and pointed it at the intruder. Just Jaune. Didn't matter.

"Ruby… What happened?!" Jaune asked, extremely shocked.

"Weiss… Weiss is what happened…" Ruby looked up at Jaune with anger in her eyes.

"But… How?" Jaune asked himself in confusion. Ruby turned her head and faced Yang's lifeless body on the cold pavement.

"Weiss and Yang were fighting and Weiss won. But when I went to finish the job that Yang started, Weiss jumped off a building. And Blake must've killed herself with her sword cause when I got back, she was already dead…" Jaune stood there with his mouth agape, staring down at Ruby.

"Why, though…?"

"Stop asking questions and get some fucking help!" Jaune listened to Ruby and went to go get Professor Ozpin. Ruby sat next to Blake and Yang and cried. "Why did this have to happen?" From a distance, Penny was staring at Ruby as she grieved.


End file.
